The far Better Couple
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade and Tori may even surpass Jade and Beck as a great couple.


The Far Better Couple

John O'Connor

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Jade and Tori may even surpass Jade and Beck as a great couple.

* * *

Beck and Jade broke up yet again. It was loud and public in the main hall of the school. Everyone froze except Cat. She screeched and ran into the janitor's closet. Then Robbie jerked into motion, dropping Rex and fainting.

Jade was using an old argument that she realized was lame but… "You could look less attractive!"

"Jade! This is nuts!"

"So, I'm insane?"

"I didn't say that. I said this…" Beck motioned in a circle, "…is nuts! You are the hottest girl here but do I freak out when guys stare at you after you pass them?"

"Who stares? I'll cut their eyes out!"

"Jade, you're just too insecure. You need help."

"So I am crazy?!"

"NO! I didn't say that either! But you have these…issues."

"That's it! We're done! This time for sure!" Jade stormed out of the school. Beck stood there looking broken.

Tori and Andre were standing with their mouth's gaping open in shock and surprise.

They finally swallowed, almost as one, then walked up to Beck.

Later, Tori was on Jade's porch, staring at her front door. Before she could knock, Jade yanked the door open. "What?!"

"I, uh…"

"Vega, go away..." Jade growled warningly.

"No, Jade. You just broke up with Beck. I know you're hurting. I wanna help." Tori stood in the doorway of the West home, the girl she was talking to standing before her but with her back to her. _She didn't slam the door in my face. That's a good sign, right?_

"Oh, Ah'm Toray Vegah, I help people. Whethah they want it or not!" Jade sneered as she faced Tori again. "Well, I don't want your help!" She turned to go back into her house.

"I don't talk... Never mind. Jade, I know you. I know your moods. Over the past year and a half, I think I can read you pretty well."

"Oh yeah? You think you know me?"

Jade spun around and grabbed Tori's face in her hands and slammed her mouth on Tori's. An initial spasm of fear quickly replaced by shock and surprise...and heat.

"There! You know me now, Vega?"

"Uh... I...I... Oh man..." The last said in the same half-giggly tone she used that second day at their school after kissing Beck to spite Jade.

"So, what do you know? Huh, Vega?"

"Ummm... I...think...you..." Tori swallowed, fearing the effect of her next words. But she wasn't going to lie to the girl before her. "...you like me..."

"Like you?!" Jade barked out a laugh. "I can barely stand to breathe the same air!"

"Then..." Tori was suddenly feeling very unsettled and extremely sad. "The kiss...?"

"Vega, I'm an actress! I was messing with you. God! I..." Jade stopped when she saw how moist Tori's eyes were. _Lord, why does she have to get all weepy? But why did I have to kiss her?_

"Jeez… Come in," Jade said abruptly as she turned back into the house.

Her emotions all over the place, Tori stood on the porch for several moments before she followed Jade into the large Victorian house.

"Jade, I want to help. I want to be your friend. Someone you can lean on."

"Lean on? I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

"I think you do, Jade," Tori gently replied. "Everyone needs someone."

"Not me!"

"I don't believe you." Jade was silent. Tori shrugged, "If you decide you agree, you know where I live."

And Tori was gone. Jade suddenly felt more alone than ever before, even when she and Beck broke up the second time after Sinjin's stupid game show.

* * *

Tori's POV (indirectly)

The doorbell rings. You swear internally, _Damn, who the hell…_

Glancing guiltily towards your mother in the kitchen working on dinner, you answer the door. Surprise fills you as you see Jade standing there. With an oddly contrite look on her face.

"Jade! Are you okay? You haven't been to school the past couple of days and…"

Jade pulls you onto the front patio, kissing you with intent. And heat. It's the best kiss _ever!_

"So, I…I guess you want to talk…" You say, overly loudly as you try to signal that your mother is nearby with your eyes and nodding towards the house. Jade catches on when she glances past you and sees your mother in the kitchen.

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah, to talk…"

You lead Jade inside and towards the stairs. "Mom? We're going to be upstairs. Talking and… Uh…talking and, uh, stuff… Yeah…"

"Okay sweetie. Dinner'll be ready in about a half-hour. Jade, you want to join us for dinner? We have plenty."

"Uh, I guess… We'll see."

"Jade, you're always welcome here," your mother says. Your surprise fades almost immediately then you recall the times that you spoke well of Jade far outnumbered the times you were ragging on the Goth.

"Thank you, Mrs. Vega." You hear the sincerity in Jade's voice as well as some touch of relief.

"She's serious," you say as you and Jade enter your room. Jade just nods in response.

"Vega… I'm sorry... Tori, I do need someone. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't want you anywhere near me. If your offer is still good, I'd like you to be that someone."

You choke up for a moment then manage to say, "I'd be honored."

Shaking her head, Jade replied, "No! That's too much. I don't want your honor. I just need you to be there."

"I will be Jade. Anytime, anywhere."

It took a minute but, almost painfully, Jade smiles at you – a real smile - and your heart soars. _Finally, we can be friends…_ Your mind refuses to go further than that.

"Tori, my life hasn't been easy. My mom is great but hardly ever home. She's always working to provide for us. My dad… Well you met him. He's gotten better but I rarely see him since the divorce but he's at least showing some support for the future I want.

"Still, there were a lot of gaps in my life. Too many times I was on my own. Even with Beck. I know he wanted to be there for me but his family went back to Canada so often. Usually when I really needed his support.

"I know I have trust and even abandonment issues. I guess I'm actually pretty insecure deep down. Why I don't feel like I can rely on anyone. Except…"

Jade paused and, after a few long moments, you prompt her, "Except?"

"Well, the few times I asked for your help, you were always there for me. Always. I never realized it before. Or I never wanted to."

After Jade was silent for a few seconds, you say, "Jade, I'll always be there for you. If I can't be there in person, you can call or email or text me. Anyway, I don't travel that much. Once in a while to Miami to see family but I'm almost always here in LA. And I will be here for you." You smile, "And, no trips for the next year either. They're all coming here for our graduation next semester."

Jade nods but still doesn't look at you. You decide to take a chance, "Jade, I… That kiss was…"

"I'm sorry, Vega. That was out of line. I…"

"Jade, I liked it. Hell, I loved it!"

Barking out a laugh, Jade says, "Tori Vega swore!"

You both laugh and you realize you rarely ever saw Jade laugh. At least not when it wasn't at the expense of others. But there was the time you, Jade and Cat lost the technology bet thanks to Sikowitz and his double-dealing on that bet. That was a real laugh from Jade when you watched the Wacky Donkey video then saw Cat throw up in Sikowitz's box. You both laughed so hard before Cat joined in.

"Vega, um… Tori, I appreciate that. I really do."

She's sincere. You know it. And you reply, "I know. And you can call me Vega. I'm kinda used to it."

Jade nods, smiling. "Thanks, Vega. It's easier after all this time."

You sit on your bed and talk until Mom calls for dinner. It's a good talk as you both clear the air and you can feel yourself getting close to Jade. You'd bet Jade feels the same way. At least, you hope.

Standing, you lead Jade to the door but hold up your hand. "Wait for it."

Even as Jade starts to question you, you both hear Trina storm out of her room and downstairs.

Jade nods and merely says, "Oh."

Dinner is nice even if Trina asks at least four times, "Why is Jade here?"

Your mother finally tells Trina to stop or she'll be banned from dinner the next time family pot pie is made. Grumpily, your sister shuts up. But her angry pout speaks volumes.

Meanwhile, the dinner conversation is pleasant with your mom including Jade as often as possible. Jade even speaks freely about her regret at the stage fighting incident, busting in on the Vegas' anniversary and, apparently, harmlessly threatening you when you had to carpool. You both laugh about your mutual experience with Trina's 'top-notch' show _Divertisimo_.

That discussion, which your mother thoroughly enjoys, brings Trina's glare to bear on you.

Jade even helps you clear the table after dinner. Trina has to do the dishes but she sits on the couch watching some stupid show about the Kardashians. You wonder for the hundredth time why she even cares about those wastes of skin. Jade says as much, "They are a worthless excuse to suck up oxygen."

"But they're famous," Trina states.

"Why?" Jade asks.

Trina;s inability to come up with an answer speaks volumes.

This time, Jade leads you up to your room. Once the door's closed, she grabs you and kisses you. Your tongue reciprocates happily and the make out session is on.

* * *

After thoroughly tonguing – French kissing - your belly button, Jade's lips and tongue trail over your lower belly, sending further tingles through you. On the verge of succumbing to Jade, you manage to free your hands from her soft, raven locks and, reluctantly, push her off.

"Wait. I...I... I want to but... I can't… Not right now."

"You…can't…?" Jade asks, tension in her voice. And sadness?

You nod.

"Vega... Tori, remember when Beck and I got back together?" You nod again. "When I sang that song? I was looking over stage left. You were next to Beck but he, and everyone else, thought I was singing to him."

 _Huh? What?_ you think.

"Tori, I finally got the courage to admit I wanted to be with you. And I still want to be with you."

"But... You and Beck started to make out there on stage. If things are what you say, why didn't you say anything? You and Beck have been together again for weeks now and..."

"Were together," Jade reminds you. "And it wasn't working. Beck knew it. I knew it. Now you know it. And the rest of the school will soon." She sits back on her heels, allowing you to see how beautifully sexy she is with only a black, lacy bra covering her magnificent breasts. Looking you directly in the eyes, Jade adds, "I was too scared to do anything else up there on stage with the entire school watching. I don't know but..." Jade pauses again. "This is no joke. No scam to ultimately embarrass you. This is the truth."

"What... Um… Would you... If I walked up, presuming I knew you were singing for me, would you have accepted it?"

Jade drops her eyes. "I…don't know. I like to think so. I know that's what I wanted to happen."

"So, if we do this and decide it's a good thing, would you be willing to act like a girlfriend with me? In public?"

"Would you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Think?"

"Jade, I've been trying to be your friend for so long... I've helped you out or, at least, not gotten you in trouble. And you still act like a gank. No, like a complete and total bitch to me."

Jade's voice shudders as she responds, "I know... I'm so sorry. I don't know why... I guess I was...scared. And I was afraid you..."

You reach out and take her hands in yours. "If you were afraid I'd make fun of you, you should know better."

"I…know. But my life... Never mind. I guess this was a mistake."

Jade rises off the bed and leans down to pick up her shirt. "I'm...sorry..."

Suddenly, it bursts out in your mind, like a light bulb coming on in a dark room. She thinks she's dumping you. "Jade, wait. I...do like you. I think..." _Oh man, I can't believe I'm doing this_ _ **,**_ you think. You want her so bad now... _Why can't I say that?_ Instead, you say, "What if we take it slow? You know, just do simple things like dates and... Well, you know.. You know?"

 _What is she thinking? I can't read anything in her expression. Did I screw up? I..._ Then you speak up, "Jade? I want this to happen. I really do but if we just leap into bed – especially just after your breakup - what happens to any possible relationship? I don't want to be a temporary rebound lover. I want a real relationship with you too. Very much."

With a laugh, Jade stated, "Damn, Vega, now you have to make sense! Well, there's a first time for everything." Jade's surprisingly soft smile belies her words. "Sure, dates and whatever. Sounds pretty good actually.

"I'm still pretty wound up… How 'bout a quickie?" Jade asks with a sly smile.

"I… I'm not sure it's a good idea…" Even as you say to yourself, _God, I want to! I want to so bad!_

Jade pulls her shirt on and smiles at you. "Good point, Vega. I have a little friend in the drawer with fresh batteries. Good enough for now."

Then she leans in, almost kissing you, to say, "But know this, Vega! When I finally get you in bed, I will torture you with near-pleasure until you beg me…"

"I… I'm looking for…forward to that…" you reply with what you hope is a suggestive smile.

Jade kisses you, her tongue just teasing your lips before she's gone.

Even as you hear Jade say, "Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Vega!" you realize, _Oh man, it's gonna be a long three dates…_

* * *

As Jade leaves the house, Holly smiles. _They are going to be one great couple! Definitely a better couple than Beck and Jade, much as I love that goofy Canuck. And Jade, for all her faults, is far, far superior to any of Tori's dates._

* * *

No POV…

Their third date and Jade pulls up to the Vega house. Tori glances over, "You want to come in?"

She's so nervous about what might – will – happen. Part of her even hopes it won't happen. At least not yet. Still, a bigger part of her was disappointed when Jade replied.

"Not tonight, Vega. I'm beat. I almost fell asleep during the movie." _Fortunately, I already saw_ The Babadook. _And I have to say, Vega held up well watching it…_

"I was up late last night, working on that song. After 1:30. And dance class was really rough today…"

Tori nodded, her legs were tight too.

With a regretful sigh, Tori said, "Yeah, okay. Maybe next time…"

Initially, to fulfill her promise to make Tori beg for it, Jade had planned to pass on the stereotypical third date sex, just to heighten Tori for the time they finally had some more intimate fun. But, as the evening went on, she was feeling the growing urge to ignore her original plan. Especially when Tori told her no one was home at the Vega house. But she really was exhausted. She almost broke one of her personal major taboos – falling asleep during a horror movie.

She leaned towards the singer and they began to kiss. Softly at first then with growing passion and desire. Fatigue actually gave way to need and Jade moved her lips to Tori's ear. Nibbling on the lobe for a moment, she whispered, "Maybe I could come in for a little while…"

Jade's tongue slipped into Tori's ear as the singer moaned, "Ooooh, yesss…"

Having done the same to Beck a few times, Jade was surprised the taste wasn't as nasty as she remembered. _Maybe 'cause it's Tori?_ she wondered.

As Jade's tongue continued to tease the sensitive skin in Tori's ear, Tori moaned again before saying, "No one is…home… Mom and…Dad took…Um…what's her name up to…Sacramento…"

That was all Jade needed to hear. She pulled back, got out and went around the car to yank Tori out.

"HEY!" The protest was silenced with another kiss. _Should've tried this weeks ago,_ Jade thought with an internal smile.

The two took minutes to cross the yard and enter the house – the trip interrupted several times by long make out sessions. Neither one cared what the neighbors thought – presuming any were watching.

In the living room, Jade began to pull off Tori's clothes, buttons and zippers not up to the strength of a turned-on teen. Tori was too excited to complain and was soon naked as the day she was born - but much better developed.

Jade shoved her onto the nearest couch then fell to her knees. She pulled Tori's legs apart to gaze at the Latina's personal treasure trove. Jade had never seen one in real life but this one was perfect. Pouty lips with multiple folds, all glistening thanks to Tori's excitement.

Even as she leaned in to taste the other woman, Jade thought, _I've never done this. But I know what I like…_

The first taste of Tori caused Jade to sit back in surprise. Tori was worried, "Jade, you don't have to…"

"No! It's not that!" Jade scrambled to try to explain. "Vega… Tori, have you ever… Did you ever try something new but you knew for a fact that it was exactly what you wanted? Even if you never did it before?"

Surprised at the question, Tori paused then said, "I guess so… No, not guess. I did. When I had to take Trina's place at the Showcase. I was scared but, once I started to sing, I knew that was what I wanted to do.

"And when we kissed that first time, on your porch, I knew I wanted to kiss you. A lot."

Still kneeling between Tori's thighs, staring at her naked, beautiful core, Jade nodded and said, "Me too. When my tongue first touched you, I _knew_ I wanted this! It is just so right! I wasn't repulsed but I _was_ shocked for a second and pulled back. _Déjà vu_ …I guess."

Tori smiled happily then said, "Jade… I understand…"

Jade nodded and leaned in to begin to lick and nibble those lovely netherlips. Tori's head fell back as she moaned while Jade's tongue worked magic on her…pussy.

Jade paused and dared Tori, "See if you can figure out what I'm saying…"

She resumed licking the girl's pussy, moving her tongue in what seemed to be a random motion but slowly resolved into a pattern of letters traced on Tori's sex. U. By the fifth iteration, Tori arched her back and her essence flooded Jade's tongue and lips, even as the Goth tried to catch all of Tori.

The singer fell back limply on the sofa and muttered, "I do too."

Licking her lips like a cat who got her cream, Jade sat back happily.

A minute or twelve later, Tori said, "Jade, you have too much on. I got to see you in that sexy bra a couple of weeks ago but now I want to see you. I want to see all of you!"

Happily, Jade stripped to Tori's eager, lusting eyes. By the time she was naked like Tori, the Latina got up, pulled Jade into an embrace and kissed her thoroughly.

 _Now I understand what people mean when they write that,_ Jade thought even as her conscious mind gave way to her growing excitement.

Tori laughed and said, "Catch me if you can…" Then she danced up the stairs, a naked nymph enticing a poor mortal.

Growling happily, Jade chased her woman to her room.

As she walked into the room, Tori grabbed her, threw her around and, again, kissed her thoroughly. _That is definitely what they meant,_ Jade thought.

The Goth suddenly found herself on her back on Tori's bed as the beautiful girl-next-door dove between her thighs to ravish Jade's sex.

That seemingly innocent face down at her pussy was so exciting – like she was debasing Tori…

A part of an old fantasy was seeing that girl-next-door doing something so…dirty. But now, rather than dirty and debasing, it was beautiful and so…exciting.

Jade's thoughts faded as Tori's tongue plunged into her, setting off her orgasm. A rather loud one too.

* * *

Tori and Jade holding hands in the halls of the school became so usual over the past semester or so, no one even gave them a second look. Except if they decided to make out in front of someone else's locker, which was mainly due to them being in someone's way.

What was noticed was the fact that Jade had definitely mellowed since the girls got together. Not a lot, and it took nearly six months – she still loved to threaten people who crossed her or bothered Tori. But she was growing more tolerant and her jealousy issues seemed to be lessening. Unknown to the rest of the school, it was due to Tori's threats to withhold num-nums (Tori's word which Jade, of course, hated) if the former Goth became a green-eyed monster.

Those months, from October until almost the end of their senior year in May, were bliss for Tori and Jade, even if Jade would never admit that. They were together, happy and falling in love more and more each day.

They even agreed to split an apartment as Tori was going to USC and Jade to UCLA. "They have a better film school!"

By the time graduation rolled around, the school announced they were chosen as The Best Couple for the Class of 2014. And, Helen DuBois happily announced the decision was unanimous among the student bod.

To cement that title, Tori waited on the wings of the graduation stage after she got her diploma and ran at Jade just after she shook Helen's hand. Pulling her woman into a hug, she kissed her mate as the graduation audience fell silent before breaking out in applause.

They finally had their moment on the big stage. The first of many.


End file.
